Saruwatari Shigure
Saruwatari Shigure Is A Bount,Who Rebelled Against Jin Kariya Hundreds Of Years Ago. Appearence Saruwatari Has Pale Skin,Medium-Long Black Hair.His Eyes Are Light-Green,With A Black Cornea,Which Is A Result Of His Merger With His Doll.When His Doll Is Activated,His Right Eye Turns Red.Above His Right Eye Is A Tattoo.Before His Merger,He Had Light Blue Eyes.Saruwatari's Outfit Usually Consits Of Of A Black Leather Jacket,Leather Pants And A T-Shirt,Although He Has Been Known To Wear Gi When Heading Into A Fight. Personality Outside Of Battle Saruwatari Is Generally Light Hearted.While He Want's Te Bount's Revenge,He Doesn't Want The Bount's To Dwindle Anymore.He's Also Not Against Absorbing A Human Soul Here And There.Inside Of Battle,Saruwatari Is A Cold,Merciless Killer,Although He Still Makes Sarcastic Comments. History Hundreds Of Years Before The Main Plot,Saruwatari Was Allied With Jin Kariya And The Bounts.However,After A Few Hundred Years Of Working With Jin,Shigure Realized That The Bounts Were Nothing To Jin,And He'd Willingly Sacrifice Them.Shigure Engaged Jin In Combat But Was Quickly Defeated And Left For Dead.Shigure Was Then Saved By His Doll Kyuubi,Who Merged With Saruwatari And Prolonged His Life. Plot Coming Soon... Powers & Ablities Soul Absorption: Bount normally try to absorb the Human's soul after the person dies and is trying to pass on. But they are also capable of taking the souls of those who are living, to do so kills the Human. *'Immortality': By absorbing Human souls, a Bount can live forever. When they absorb Human souls, they gain eternal life. *'Empowerment': By taking the souls of living Humans, Bount gain unique abilities. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Drawing from his centuries of experience, Shigure has repeatedly shown himself a powerful fighter, easily able to take opponents unarmed, even able to easily catch and block his opponent's weapons with a single hand. His attacks are shown to be swift and accurate with no wasted timing, giving his opponents little time to find openings for a counterattack. Immense Spiritual Power: Shigure has repeatedly shown to have an immense spiritual energy.Even Before Fusing With Teufel,He Was Able To withstand Kariya's Spirtual Pressure. Keen Intellect: As a man who has lived for centuries, Shigure has shown himself to be a highly cunning and resourceful man. Shigure has a great talent for planning things out well in advance. In battle, Shigure can quickly analyze an opponent's attack patterns, allowing him to predict his opponent's next move easier. Enhanced Speed: While not having access to Shunpo or similar techniques, Shigure has repeatedly demonstrated tremendous raw speed, capable of disappearing from unfocused eyes. Spirit Particles Absorption: While not capable of manipulating spiritual energy like the Shinigami or Quincy can, Shigure is able to absorb energy in the atmosphere to heal himself faster depending on how strong the concentration is and gradually increase his physical and doll might. In The Soul Society, this gave him the necessary edge to fight on par with Jin Kariya After He Absorbed The Energy From The Jōkaishō Crest. Doll Teufel (German For Devil): While It Is Unknown What Teufel's Crest Is,It Takes Form In The Shape Of A Large Huminoid Demon.After Shigure Fuses With Teufel,It Manifests Itsself In The Form Demonic Right Arm,Which Allows Shigure To Use It's Powers.He Can Also Use It's Abilities Without Acessing The Right Arm,But They'll Be Much Stonger If He Does. *'Demonic Barrier':By Calling Upon His Dolls Power,He Can Summon Red Barrier's.The Only Known Men To Pierce It Are Kariya,Ichigo,And Ishimaru. *'Spiritual Energy Blasts': He is able to fire powerful energy blasts from his fist. *'Enhanced Strength':When Shigure Summon's His Demonic Arm,His Strength Is Greatly Enhanced To The Point Where He Can Go Toe- To-Toe With Kariya. Fullbring Shigure's Fullbring Allows Him To Create A Demonic Left Arm,Which Has The Same Abilities As His Right.It Also Can Form A Demonic Katana Category:Bount